The old friend
by Happycafegirl
Summary: what if Allen with his red/brown hair meet Ichigo before Ichigo's mom dies and before Mana Died? What if they meet again and now Allen goes to ichigo's school for a while? i stink at summaries and plus this is my first crossover on here!
1. Chapter 1 The meeting

**Sorry but this is a short story of Dgm and bleach**

Allen woke up from a dream…. In his dream he was with this little boy with orange hair

_"haha come at me '' said the boy_

_"no im not " an 8 year old Allen said_

_"Awww Allen-chan…" the boy said_

_Then out of nowhere a bucket of water splashed Allen_

_"ICHIGO!"_

To the bleach world

Ichigo had that dream again. A boy with brown hair and silver/grayish eyes yelling his name.  
Ichigo thought to himself who is that boy. He heard Rukia call his name that there was an intruder and that they caught him but were saying his name. He ran to where Rukia said he was. He walked through the door and saw the boy with white hair and silver/ grayish eyes and a red scar that started at the forehead in an upside down star and went down to the cheek. He boy said "Hi Ichigo, do you remember me?"

Ichigo only nodded because even thought the hair color was different he knew that the boy was the boy in his dreams. Then with no real reason what so ever Ichigo said "Hi Allen it's been a long time." "Hey, ichigo you know this boy?" said rukia. "Yeah when he was with a man named Mana he played with me when he was entertaining parties in the town." Ichigo stated. "So Allen where is Mana?" "…" Allen mumbled something." What?" Ichigo asked "Mana…..*Allen started crying * Mana died…. When I was ten..." Allen said. "WHAT!" Ichigo yelled.

Then Ichigo, Allen, and Rukia whent to ichigo's house. "Hey, da-"ichigo was interrupted by his dad yelling "welcome home Ichigo and rukia … hu who is this?" Ichigo's dad said while looking at Allen. Then out of nowhere Ichigo kicked his dad off of him."DAD WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"Ichigo yelled at him "I have nothing else to teach you my son…" said ichigo's dad. Ichigo then look at Allen and saw that Allen had a blank expression on his face.

**So how do you like it so far its still in progress!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Ha, sorry Allen for how my dad acted …" Ichigo said "No I remember how your dad was when I was 8." Allen said "Wait how do you know me and Ichigo?" Ichigo's dad said. ' Um…. Its me Allen as in Allen Walker with Mana Walker?" "…..YOU'RE ALLEN!"Ichigo dad said. "Umm yes I am" Allen said while sweatdroping.

Just then a Hollow crashed in through the wall. "W-W-WHATS IS THAT?"Allen yelled!_ I can see its soul…. Its not like any other Akuma soul I saw befor_e Allen thought Just as He saw o flash of orange go by him." Its called a hollow" Isshin said "A hollow?" "Yes and that orange you just saw that was Ichigo..." "That was Ichigo?" Just as the dust settled Allen started to see a figure move and it herd it laugh "Yeah Allen its me Ichigo" He heard Ichigo say as he saw Ichigo in black and white kimono "…ICHIGO LOOK OUT " Allen said as the Hollow was about to attack Ichigo A white flash of ribbons surrounded the hollow "What the….." Said Ichigo as he followed the white ribbon From the Hollow to Allen " Hehehe" Allen said shyly while rubbing the back of his neck " Allen.. how are you doing this?" Ichigo said as he just noticed the sharp claw on Allen's left hand. "well after mana died I became an exorcist for an organization called The Black Order….this" he pointed to his left hand " you guys remember my deformed had when I was little right…well this is my weapon.. my anti-akuma weapon." "Really so all this time you deformed arem was a weapon that was used to destroy this creatures called Akumas?" Ichigo said "well I should tell you what an akuma is… an akuma is made out of three things a soul , machine , and tragedy , the millennium Earl , the creator of akuma's , goes to a person who has just lost someone dear to them through tragedy and comes to the person and asked them if the person wants them back and of course anyone that's in deep depression would say yes and then they will call the person they want back's name but when they come back the Millennium Earl will command the akuma to kill the person that called him/her and wear his/her body as skin and keep on killing so it can evolve , there are different levels ,level 1 is the weakest as in it just transformed out of the skin for the first time , level 2 are the evolved formed of a level 1 and has a somewhat humanoid formed and can talk and has new abilities , level 3 is has a more humanoid form than level 2 's and more abilities , but the hardest I ever battled and I was still recovering from some injuries that almost killed me is a level 4 it kind of looks like an angel as in its white but on its belly it has a pentacle on it." Allen explained. "You mean you fight these akuma each day?" Isshin said " yes but I haven't fought one today well because I'm on vacation for 3 months which I really wanted to see you guys but somehow I appeared in that place where I first saw you…" Allen said with a smile on his face. " really wait do you still remember tadaski from when we were little, Allen?"Ichigo asked " of course I would remember I still remember that she would always beat you at fighting." Allen said.


	3. Author's note

**Hey sorry this is not a new chapter from the old friend… grrr I have a little writers block on this story my sister's laptop broke and now she needs a new one but she is using mine and well I have been using my DSi (thank god I can go on the internet on it) but I have something to say I have started writing it with some help from my sis…. Yea my sis also does her homework on my laptop and its Ap History homework so yea thnks to all the ppl who reviewed:**

**Guest**

**Himawari-no-Ichizoku**

**xxx The Musician's Angelxxx**

**Alice walker48**


	4. Chapter 3

"Umm no she didn't always beat me at fighting, I don't hit girls ok" said Ichigo.

"Oh really you thought I was a girl and you hit me" said Allen.

"Ummmmmmm….. no….. I always knew you were a guy?"

"Really is that why when I wore the dress for the circus you said to your dad 'wow she's kinda cute!' ".

"Ummmmmmmmmm… no…. I never said that."

"Then why are you blushing" said Isshin.

"I'm not blushing it's just really hot in here is all." said Ichigo.

"Hate to break it to you Ichigo but you are blushing" said Rukia

"Rukia butt out of this"

"Ummm no I'm have too much fun"

"Rukia butt out"

"And I said no" and then Rukia punches Ichigo in the arm.

"Hey what the hell was that for!?" said Ichigo

"Ok ok enough with the fun, Allen is there any reason why you are here?" said Isshin

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmm….. wellllllllll….. you see … the thing is….. that I kinda… sorta….. you know… (Whisper) got lost."

"What?" said Isshin, Rukia and Ichigo at the same time.

"I kinda got lost"

"Really Allen you always got lost when we were kids" said Ichigo.

"Well it not my fault I kinda… sorta… lost my map (aka Timcanpy) hehehehehehehehehehehehehe."

"Where did you lose it?" asked Isshin

"wellllllllllllllllllllllllll I stopped to get food and well it blew away?( Tim was flying away from a cat)"

"Why didn't you buy a new one?" asked Rukia

"Well that one is very special if you know what I mean?"

"No I don't know what you mean" said Rukia

"Don't ask her she's clueless" said Ichigo

"hey im not clueless im not accustomed to your earthy way"

"She's an alien?" allen screeched.

"No she's a soul reaper but don't worry she won't hurt you…. Much but after you see her drawings its all men for themselves."

"Ok?" said allen

"Hey my drawings are amazing" said Rukia.

"Really, you just draw bunnies all the time that look like us" said Ichigo

"They are called chappies, and they are cute, look here Allen" replied Rukia *Rukia sketches Allen as a bunny*

"*Blushes* that is cute" said Allen.

"See I told you they are cute and look it's so cute Allen is blushing" said Rukia

"Allen is weak when it come for cute thing every since we where kids, when we would see a puppy on the street he would just look at it and he would start blushing" said Ichigo.

"Really Allen?" said Rukia

"um…I-" Allen didn't get to finish his sentence when a yellow golden ball came in through the window and hit his face

"OWWWW TIM WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" screamed Allen at the yellow golden ball dubbed Tim.

Tim just grinned showing his row of sharp razor teeth. "WHAT IS THAT?" Ichigo yelled. " Oh

this is Timcanpy – he is my golem , or the map I lost….. well he saw a cat and he just ran away."

Allen answered. "oh… well why don't we go see Tadaski , I wonder if she knows the Black

Order more than us ok?" Ichigo said. " Oh alright I haven't seen her since we were 8." Allen

then he grabbed his Black Order's general uniform

( yes in this fic Allen is a general, meaning his outfit has gold chains ( im using the 3rd uniform ,

I like it better)). "Is that the Black Orders's uniform?" Isshin said. "Yes well this is the generals uniform,

as you can tell generals have gold chains while regular exorcist have silver chains." Allen

replied. "Wait that mean you're a general…..at age 16 you are a general."Ichigo stated. "Yes

they really forced me to become a general because my sincro-rate with my innocence is over

100%" Allen said with a sad look on his face. "WELL, don't worry Allen why don't we go see

Tadaski now, I bet she will be surprised to see you Allen." Isshin said with a carefree voice.

Allen did a smile he hasn't used since the death of Mana , a true smile that reached his eyes.

"Yes I bet to" Allen said. So him, Ichigo , and Isshin when to Orihime's house , by then Allen

pulled up his Hood on his uniform to hide his face and hair . Isshin knocked on her door.

Orihime opened her door. "Oh Mr. Kurosaki, Ichigo why are you here….." she looked at Allen

"..and who is this?" as Allen was about to say his name Tadaski came up at gasped the stranger

that appeared with Ichigo and his dad is from the Black Order. "What's a person from the Black

Order doing here?" she said with curiosity , but she didn't expect the person to reply with a voice

from her memories but seemed more older. " ahhh…you don't recognize me Tadaski?" The

person (Allen) said. As the mystery person pulled down his hood , Tadaski gasped one name

coming to mind " A-a-allen"

* * *

To be continued.( I know I left it at a cliff hanger)


End file.
